


Really Hot

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clint, Omega Steve, Omega Tony, Porn, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really hot on the helicarrier. Everyone was overtired and drowsy. Steve and Thor were wandering the Carrier when they bumped into each other, Steve goes into spontaneous heat. Smut ensues. </p><p>+ Clint and Phil bond, and Clint begins to feel under the weather. He thinks he's dying, until Phil takes him to the doctor and they find out he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Hot

It was really warm on the helicarrier. Steve was sweating bullets and he wasn't even standing up. He had tried everything from fans to Tony Stark's cooling pads to cold showers, but he was just too hot. It wasn't his heat. Steve made sure to keep up with his suppressant pills use his pheromone neutralizer spray and everything. He made sure that he kept up with his calendar and cycle. 

So Steve was entirely sure that if he didn't cool down soon, he would combust. 

Thor was much too hot also. His muscles were glistening with sweat already and he had only just gotten out of the cool shower. He knew he wasn't in rut, as only mated Alphas went into rut when their omega mates were in heat. Thor was not yet mated, despite his age. 

He decided to walk around the carrier to try and find a cool spot to sit. He idly heard the Eye of Hawk or, Clint, in the vents, sluggish and noisy rather than quick and silent as he usually was. Thor was beginning to worry why the helicarrier was so hot. 

Thor was losing hope quickly. It seemed as if it was only getting hotter. Even director Fury was stripping off his layers of clothes, baring his naked chest and scarred arms. Bruce Banner had only his pants on in the lab, while Tony Stark was down to his pregnancy boxers, reclining on the lab table trying to fan himself. Bruce idly ran his warm fingers over Tony's belly, but Tony swatted the hot digits away, trying to avoid the heat of his mate.

Steve was also wandering the Carrier. His suit had long since been removed and he only wore a loose t-shirt and shorts. His hair was damp and his eyes stung from the salty sweat pouring down his face. 

"Why is it so hot?" Steve heard one of the guards ask. 

Steve wished he knew. This was overwhelming. The heat was cloying and suffocating, he wondered how Tony was doing. The billionaire omega was six months pregnant with Bruce's child. Steve hoped that Tony was keeping cool because the complaining and whining that would ensue would be so grating on everyone's ears that Steve was sure that the team would pummel him. 

The heat only got worse as the day progressed, and soon the entire crew and S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel were laying on the ground, crouching before fans or just moaning in hot, sticky boneless heaps. Director Fury was fanning himself with classified documents, sitting cross legged in the center of his desk because the leather of his chair was sticking to his thighs. Tony was completely naked and moaning in discomfort as his back protested his awkward position under the lab table. Bruce had left the lab to try and see if hulking out would be more bearable for him, but even the hulk found the heat too much. Big Green was sprawled out on the metal floor of the play room, panting and whining in his own way. 

Thor suddenly bumped into someone on his was back to the showers. He reached out his hands and grabbed Steve's upper arms, pausing as he caught a whiff of Steve's scent. Steve had sweated away his pheromone spray and only his fresh omega scent surrounded him. Thor's pupils dilated. 

Steve's breath hitched as he caught Thor's heady scent. The strong, thick musk crowded up in his nose and he felt a weird stirring in his belly. Steve panicked because that feeling usually only accompanied his scheduled heats. He didn't know why he felt the tell tale signs of heat then.

"Steven. You smell very good." Thor growled. "Is it just the heat?"

"I don't know Thor, but I really want you to knot me." Steve forced out. He didn't even know where that came from, but he meant it. 

Thor hoisted Steve onto his shoulder, carrying him to his rooms. Thor locked the door behind them and watched as Steve tore away at his shirt and shorts. He presented his slick and puckered hole to Thor, knees and hands planted on the bed and thighs spread as wide as possible. His heavy cock hung between his legs. 

"Knot me, Alpha. Please." Steve whispered hotly. He didn't even feel the heat anymore. All he could feel was Thor's hands all over his hips and his waist and Thor's fingers teasing his rim. Those thick, battle roughened fingers pushed gently at his sensitive entrance, testing the loosening muscles and coaxing Steve's sweet smelling slick to coat him even more, making Steve absolutely drenched and sloppy. 

Thor seemed satisfied very shortly afterwards and he replaced his fingers with the head if his thick cock. Steve panted with desperation as he tried to impaled himself on Thor's monster cock. It stretched him so wide, he knew that he would feel it when his spontaneous heat subsided. Thor rocked into him gently, pushing himself in so very gently and slowly. Steve moaned in pleasure. Thor felt so much better than all of his knotted toys. Even his giant vibrator.

Finally, with Thor seated completely sheathed within Steve's sloppy wet hole, they began to move. Thor went slowly at first, he knew how well endowed he was and he didn't want to hurt Steve. But Steve wasn't a delicate flower. The serum had made him the peak of human perfection. And omega perfection. 

Steve whimpered in complete submission, baring his creamy peach neck for Thor, inviting Thor's jaws to close around his bonding gland, breaking the skin. Steve cried out loudly, the pleasure of breaking his gland almost too much, and then Thor lost it. 

Steve was utterly consumed by the push and pull, stretch and release of Thor's thrusts. His heavy cock bobbed, slapping his stomach wetly. He was moaning very loudly, but he couldn't hear himself over the rush of blood in his ears. Endorphins and dopamine were coursing through his body and his brain. 

Thor was blissed out and in a completely primal head space. He had finally mated. Steve was his. Steve was his to mate, to fuck. Steve would bear his children. Steve was his! 

"mine!" Thor growled. 

Steve lost track of time and space. He could only focus on Thor and Thor's cock. He could only think about how wonderful it would be to be mated finally, and then to be pregnant. Steve had orgasmed at least eight times, and Thor had knotted about three. Steve felt so full of cum, he could feel his slick and Thor's warmer cum rolling down his thighs and sloshing around inside his body. And still more was coming. 

Thir did not slow down even a fraction as Steve's arms gave out underneath him. Thor's hands kept a bruising grip on Steve's hips, keeping his firm butt high up in the air while Thor's meaty cock hammered into that red, raw hole. 

They mated for hours and hours, until finally spent, Thor relaxed as his knot inflated within Steve. Steve was so far gone, all he could manage was a weak whimper of a whine as he felt his stomach muscles protest the pressure as more cum shot into him. Thor softly nuzzled his bond bite, scenting his new mate. 

"Mmm, you will be my consort. My queen." Thor murmured. "We will have many children, Steven. My svass." 

"Okay." Steve slurred. 

~~~

Steve woke up warm. Not hot, thankfully, but comfortably cozy. He stirred weakly, feeling disoriented and sluggish. His arms and legs felt like noodles. Then he felt the cramping pain of his ass. He let a pained whimper as the throbbing increased. 

Thor stilled his movements, he had been grinding into Steve idly, massaging his still hard cock, watching his cum and Steve's slick mix and ooze around Steve's red rim. He moved his hand to press against Steve's stomach. 

"Thor?" Steve asked. 

"Yes, svass?" Thor replied softly.

"Did we bond?" Steve turned his head, his sleepy blue eyes staring into Thor's own. 

"Yes. I am sorry that we were not in our right minds at the time, and if you wish to undo the bond, I will understand, svass." Thor sounded wounded.

"No, no. Actually, I was going to ask you if we could go to dinner sometime, I was just trying to build up my courage. But then we.... Fondued..... But I don't regret it. Not with you. Never with you, Thor." Steve smiled. 

"This is good, svass. We shall have the ceremony immediately. Our child shall not be born out of wedlock." Thor began. 

"Our child!?" Steve asked bashfully. 

"You cannot scent it?" Thor asked. "Your scent has already been altered. It has been a successful rut, svass."

"Oh... Wow... A baby. Oh my god, I'm pregnant!" Steve began to panic.

"Shh, Shh, svass. It is alright! Steven! Svass, calm yourself." Thor gripped Steve closer.

"What does svass mean?" Steve asked after a few minutes of deep breathing. 

"It means my love, or my beloved." Thor explained. 

Steve smiled widely. He rested his head back on the pillow, and relaxed as Thor wrapped his heavy arm around him. Then, a thought crossed his mind. 

"How will we tell the others?" Steve asked. 

~~~

Months later, after Steve had been granted maternity leave and Tony had delivered his baby girl, Clint was facing a problem. 

And major problem. 

Ever since bonding with Phil, Clint had been feeling a little under the weather. He wasn't sure if he was sick, or if he was dying. Either way, he hadn't told anyone anything about it when Fury had sent him on a mission to Mexico to assassinate a mob boss crime lord. 

As he sat perched up high in the vents of the cathedral where the target was carrying out his business, he felt a stirring his his stomach. Bile rose in his throat and he cursed his luck. He fought the nausea and took aim with his silent rifle. As the man slipped a wad of cash into his client's pocket, Clint let the nano bullet fly. 

Tony had developed a nano bullet for S.H.E.I.L.D. that would embed itself into the tissues of the victim and release enough toxins into the body for cardiac arrest to occur three hours later, without warning. And all the victim would suspect was a harmless mosquito bite. 

As the crime lord rubbed his neck in annoyance, griping about the damn mosquitoes, Clint made his exit out the front door, looking to all the world like a regular tourist. 

As he returned to his hotel suite, he allowed himself to rush to the bathroom to vomit. He was sure he would die. But he didn't want to. Not any more. Phil had given him love, and a home. The avengers had given him a family and a place to fit in. He didn't want to die and lose all of that. It would kill him if he died.... No matter how irrational that thought seemed. 

His phone vibrated softly in his pocket, it was text from Phil. 

"-I heard from Fury that you nabbed the target. I waited an hour before I contacted you so I don't blow your cover. Is everything alright, honey?-" 

Clint let out a broken sob. He was dying and his mate didn't know. There was no other explanation besides a terminal illness. The nausea, bloating, sensitive nipples, cramping, he was so convinced. It was some sort of super virus that targeted his inner organs to reduce his nutrition intake so he would eventually waste away. 

"-it went well Phil. I'm just gathering up my stuff and heading to the airport now. See you soon. I love you.-" Clint replied with shaking fingers. 

The plane ride back to New York was long and tiring. He slept most of the ride, and didn't even notice he had landed until the kid sitting beside him had poked him in the arm. His senses were alarmingly dulled and Clint was close to tears as he gathered his pack from the overhead compartment. 

Phil was waiting by their black sudan in a pair of jeans and a button down linen shirt. Clint's heart gave a jump as Phil's smile stretched across his face. The Omega didn't know how to break the news to Phil. They had only just been bonded the month prior, and Clint was so excited about being bonded and having a mate. 

"Hey, honey! how was the flight?" Phil asked as he pulled Clint into his waiting arms. 

"I slept most of it away... I've been a little tired lately." Clint muttered. 

"Oh?" Phil pulled back to look into Clint's droopy blue eyes. "Have you been to med bay? Maybe it's a cold." 

"Yeah, maybe..." Clint forced a smile on his face. This was not going to be easy for him. 

Phil took Clint to med bay immediately after they landed on the helicarrier. He kept a firm hand on Clint's waist and whispered words of support as they waited for the on call doctor. 

"Agent Barton, to what do I this displeasure?" Dr. Payen smirked at his favorite patient. 

"Umm... To be completely honest, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Phil... But I think I'm dying." Clint sobbed. "I'm vomiting every morning, I'm bloated and cramping and my nipples hurt like motherfuckers!" 

Phil was speechless. Clint had been holding all that in for those simple little symptoms? He almost laughed. 

"Agent Barton, I'm really disappointed to tell that you're not dying." Dr. Payen said smirking. "You've just been bonded, so you're probably pregnant. You should have come to see me before you went on your mission." 

"Pregnant?" Clint whispered. 

"Pregnant!" Phil exclaimed. 

"I'm not dying!" Clint cried out in relief. "Oh my god, I thought I was a goner!" 

"You always manage to crack me up, Barton." Dr. Payen chuckled. "Would you like me to do some blood tests just to make sure?" 

"Go ahead." Clint held out his arm for the doctor to begin his work. 

~~~

Months later, as Clint, Steve and Tony all lounged in the tower's living room, Tony's baby girl deftly rolled over to Clint. She was already eight months old and she loved rolling around. Tony smiled whenever she decided to explore a bit. 

Clint patted her little head and smiled indulgently as she babbled loudly. 

"Like mother like daughter, huh?" Clint teased. 

"Hey, she'll be a spitfire alpha when she grows up. I'm making sure she knows who she is and can tell everybody that she's the queen!" Tony cooed at little baby Pepper. Tony had her named after Pepper Potts, as the woman was a spitfire Alpha just like his daughter. 

"Hmm, if my sons turn out to be an Omegas, they're staying away from your daughter." Steve groused playfully as he lifted little Pep onto his lap. There wasn't much room for her beside his big belly. 

"I'm just glad I'm not having twins." Clint smirked. "I look more like a cantaloupe, Steve looks like a Whale." 

"Not cool, Barton." Steve frowned. 

"Just pointing it out." Clint smiled. 

~~~~

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you I would give you guys a thundershield fic! Do not underestimate my awesomeness!!! Hahaha


End file.
